


Kizu

by Eza_HxH (Ezabungles)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, INDEFINITE HIATUS, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezabungles/pseuds/Eza_HxH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi Zoldyck's assignment had some conditions. Sure, it paid extra, but was it worth it, to not be able to execute the target how he liked - or rather, needed? Killua certainly didn't think it was worth it, as Illumi comes to take out his blood lust on another victim... (Kizu: scar/bruise/cut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kizu

**Author's Note:**

> Working on the rest right now, but I had a mighty need to post something at least. Not a one-shot, so I swear I'll try to be diligent with second chapter (compared to my HisoGon)...

Blank. No light remained. Pupils became lifeless and void. Eyelids slackened as the head fell back, hitting the ground hard. Blood trickled from grey lips that gaped like a cavern, dark and wet. _Mission complete._

Pale fingers plucked the shining golden needles from the victim’s cranium, face, neck. The miniscule drops of blood on the end of each were wiped, the needles secured back in their usual places, looped through the red fabric.

The small screen lit up as the message was sent. ‘ _Complete._ ’ That was all. That was all that was needed. The tiny device was returned to a pocket.

The figure straightened, brushing the crinkles out of his top, inspecting himself. A clean job. No evidence remained to prove him guilty for the murder he had just committed. Though of course, it was not as though anyone would be able to observe him if he preferred, anyway.

If any witnesses had seen anything that had just transpired, they would have simply seen the man stop, then fall. A blur of colour might have flashed in front, covering the man for an instant. Then – simply a corpse.  Illumi Zoldyck was _extremely_ efficient in his work.

The moonlight shined down as the assassin leapt across the rooftops, choosing the most efficient path home. Adrenaline rushed through the veins of the normally calm, composed young man of twenty two. It always did, just after a kill. It bothered him, sometimes, that his body was not entirely under his control.

It became particularly worse, when he had had to make it a clean kill. When he was allowed to do as he liked, complete the job however he preferred, he tended to draw it out more. His preferred the weapons of his own fingers, lengthened into claws, rather than the impersonal needles that were so efficient. Efficient yes – but boring. The feeling of blood rushing over his skin, vein and sinew ripping beneath his nails, that was a true kill. It helped to soothe his bloodlust, relieving his adrenaline to a more controllable level.

However, this particular target was required to be a discreet kill, and had been unlikely to catch anywhere that would have allowed Illumi to do what he needed. What he needed was to satiate his urges, his needs, the fire burning inside of him.

Before long, Kukuroo Mountain came back into view, the Testing Gates towering over the road that he had been forced to tread on foot. There were no high rise buildings for miles, and thus he was reduced to travelling by road.

All seven gates opened at Illumi’s touch, and slammed shut heavily behind him as he zipped past. Mike barely had time to sniff the air at the familiar scent, before Illumi was entering the mansion.

The assassin strode through the halls with purpose, slowing to a fast walk, following the twisting corridors with little light. Slender fingers were almost shaking, heart pounding the adrenaline furiously through his limbs. He needed to relax, rid himself of the tension. There was one way he knew to be fruitful, and the resources were just around the corner.

Illumi slowed as he approached the door he sought. His steps were silent. He needn’t bother shrouding his aura; the one upon whom he snuck had no knowledge yet, that such a thing should be noted.

Long, pale fingers grasped the door handle and turned, quietly opening the door to the bedroom. The moonlight shone through the large window, illuminating the room. The small figure slept soundly, curled up under the covers. The silver mop of spiky hair was barely visible, the form was so covered up.

Illumi unbuttoned his top, observing the undisturbed sleeping form. He loved it when Killua was peaceful, serene. Though there were other expressions that the boy wore that also excited the older assassin.

The fabric made no noise as it fell to the floor, cushioning the needles still lodged in place. The light glistened over the long, obsidian hair as Illumi crossed the room. Killua still didn’t rouse, not until the bed shifted.

Killua only moved slightly, not turning around as he felt the bed lower from Illumi’s weight. He kept his eyes closed tight, unwilling to observe the situation of which he was now fully aware.

Killua’s heart caught in his throat. _Aniki’s finished his mission… and now-_ Killua stayed curled in a little ball, hoping against hope that Illumi might pity him, or believe he was still sleeping, and leave him be. Killua had no such luck.

He was jostled as he felt the weight of Illumi’s hands either side of him. The light touch of Illumi’s leg pressed against his behind, and he flinched. He knew what was coming. It wasn’t the first time Illumi had visited him late at night in such a state.

Indeed, it had been for years, that Illumi had taken out his bloodlust on his younger brother. Even when Killua had been at the Heaven’s arena only two years ago, Illumi had still found him. Killua had thought that as he had been far away from home that he would have been safe from the older’s touches. He had never learned a more agonising lesson, despite all of his Aniki’s _other_ lessons.

Killua was forcibly returned to the present from the gentle touch; Illumi’s finger lightly ran through Killua’s hair, brushing a few stray strands off the younger’s face. Killua’s jaw tightened as he felt Illumi move closer, closer, until the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. Illumi’s breath was hot on his ear. He could hear Illumi’s breathing, shaking and uneven, and he thought it was a miracle that he was still so far undisturbed.

_Clearly Aniki is struggling tonight._

The thought burst through from his subconsciousness, unbidden and unwelcome. He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to be where he was. He didn’t like the feeling when Illumi’s lips suddenly pressed softly against the side of his face.

Illumi could feel Killua trembling beneath him. He too was shaking. The surging through his veins was nigh uncontrollable and required something powerful to be satisfied. Illumi’s lips brushed delicately down Killua’s face, his neck – and there he lingered for a moment. The taste of Killua – it was a glorious mix of sweat and salt and something sweet upon which he could not put his finger. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating, and did not much help his condition. Slowly, Illumi tugged at the blanket that was in his way. He found little resistance; Killua held onto the fabric for a split second, before giving up and allowing himself to be exposed.

Killua was still clothed; for that much the boy was grateful. He knew it wouldn’t last for long, especially if Illumi was as impatient as he seemed, but it would be nice while it lasted. Killua did his best to stay still, knowing that if he fought back or resisted, it would end all the more badly for him.

There it was – the loosening of his shirt, ripped from Illumi’s slash with elongated claws. The touch again – Illumi had been quick to retract his nails. Killua’s skin shivered as he felt Illumi’s fingertips trail lightly down his bare back.

Killua always wondered why Illumi made it so drawn out. Would he not get more satisfaction from simply taking Killua? Perhaps not – certainly that was how it seemed, to Killua anyway.

Illumi’s hand trailed up and over to grasp Killua’s shoulder, pulling him around to lie on his back. The sensory deprivation made it all the worse, so Killua opened his eyes just a tiny crack. Through his thick eyelashes, he saw Illumi’s exposed chest, pale and glistening in the moonlight.

Skin stretched over muscle as the older assassin’s arms moved, working to free the younger of his shirt. The tattered fabric fell away, exposing Killua’s scarred skin. The sight of it fuelled Illumi, evoking a low growl to issue from his throat. The lines, most made by him, marking his territory.

Illumi was straining – he was furiously aroused, his blood lust turning into pure lust, and it was all he could do to resist from simply crushing onto Killua and destroying him. As it was, his kisses became more rough, and he began biting down on the soft flesh.

Killua’s eyes snapped open wider as he felt Aniki’s teeth on his chest, then on his nipple which hardened involuntarily in response. A sharp exhale issued from between his gritted teeth. Looking down unconsciously, all he could see was the black hair over his chest, hiding the horrifying view. He didn’t know if he preferred to see or not. Was it better to see what was happening, to _know_ what was coming, or to be unpleasantly surprised?

Then – he flinched again from the touch; Illumi’s fingers clasped around his waist, thumbs rubbing just under the elastic of his shorts, toying with him. As the contact became more rough, Illumi’s fingers moving down, lowering Killua’s shorts, the boy gasped. He stuffed his knuckles into his mouth. He hated the sounds he made, the sounds he couldn’t stop. He wasn’t enjoying the feeling. He _hated_ it. But his body. His body had its own reactions. Acted of its own accord.

The elastic stretched slightly as the shorts were pulled off. The cool air hitting Killua’s skin was unpleasant, though of course it paled in comparison to everything else he was currently experiencing. And even worse, his body again was against him. He was beginning to harden as Aniki’s fingers clasped his cock.

Even through biting down on his knuckles, he groaned. Seriously conflicting emotions roiled through him. His body enjoyed the touch, but his mind. He wanted to shut off, maybe fall unconscious. Unfortunately, due to his training, he was well practiced with remaining alert through any forms of torture, though he thought this was the worst kind. Electricity: nothing. Water torture: bearable. Whipping: annoying yet tolerable. Aniki’s touches: he wished he would die.

The touches became more vigorous, Aniki’s fingers swept up and down, forcing Killua’s cock to harden further until it felt like it might break. Aniki’s lips moved back to his neck, tongue and teeth ravishing his skin. Fingers curled around his wrist and removed his fist from his mouth, only to be replaced by Aniki’s mouth.

The elder’s tongue darted in his mouth, forcing his own to join the dance. He complied, only to save himself. He lay completely still, allowing what was happening to just happen. It was safer that way. He had learned long ago that fighting would result in much worse punishment that what already befell him.

His mouth was busy, and his hips bucked uncontrollably under Aniki’s touch as the strokes sped up, as did the tongue dance. Illumi’s hand cupped Killua’s jaw, holding tenderly as if they were sharing a lover’s romantic kiss.

Illumi was struggling, his erection ready to burst through his pants. He paused his kiss for a moment, biting down on Killua’s bottom lip and inserting his fingers into the younger’s mouth.

Killua knew why, and he acquiesced, lathering the digits with as much saliva as he could produce. The more there was, the less pain there would be. After not nearly enough time, the fingers disappeared, replaced again by the tongue, resuming the violent battle.

The grasp on his cock loosened, and disappeared, fingers running down the inside of his leg as his thighs were spread. He hesitantly gazed into Illumi’s eyes, and found they were burning with desire. Blank, soulless pupils void of light eyed him hungrily.

Aniki always liked to keep eye contact, and it made Killua die inside. He did not want to see the eyes of the one who violated him so, particularly as they held no remorse, no regret. How could one take so much, cause so much pain, with no empathy? His older brother was special that way. A special kind of monster, for whom surely the bowels of Hell had a special reservation, if there truly existed such punishment.

Killua tried to keep Illumi’s gaze, to show that he was not afraid. He was, of course, but he tried to put on a show. His own pupils contracted as he felt the touch on his entrance. It was soft at first, finger rubbing around, and then it was not so soft. He flinched as the first digit was forced inside, his legs trembling at the intrusion.

He almost bit down on the tongue in his mouth, but stopped just in time. He was stretched, and manipulated, until a second finger pushed inside, and he winced. His cock throbbed, standing forgotten while he was invaded. He knew it was better at least, for this to happen first, but it made no difference. It still hurt like hell.

Aniki’s fingers ground inside of him, stretching and pulling and finally a third finger forced its way in. Killua tried to focus on the tongue in his mouth, anything to distract him from what was happening in his behind, but it was impossible.

He did his best to meet with Aniki’s tongue, but it was difficult, focusing on such a task – and that was what he considered it – until finally, release. The fingers pulled out roughly, making him wince, and the tongue released him.

He experienced a moment of relief, until he opened his eyes again, and saw Aniki kneeling over him. Illumi was pulling down his own pants. Killua couldn’t help it. He began to sob, tears leaking from his eyes, rolling down the side of his face.

He reached out, his arm silver in the moonlight, and grasped Illumi’s wrist.

“Aniki… please… no…” He whispered, his voice cracking, knowing deep inside that it would be no use, no good. But he felt like he _had_ to try.

Illumi didn’t pause his motions, pulling off his pants and dropping them down beside the bed. Nothing Killua could say would stop him now. He _needed_ the release. He needed to relax, and the answer was waiting below him, shaking in terror.


End file.
